Korgen Naros
"Revenge is not why I fight, Victory is. I will have my vengeance afterwards." Species/Race: Human/Cyborg Name: Korgen Middle Name: None Last Name: Naros Nickname: Bones Gender: Male Birthplace: Mandalorian Flotilla of Clan Eros Age: 32 Height: 5'5 Weight: 155 lbs Hair Colour/Style:Fading Brown/Spiked or kept side parted Eye Colour: Green Blue Body Appearance: Short Muscular Profession: Mercenary, Combat Medic Outward Presence: Patient, Quiet, Uncharismatic, But stick closley to his Family "Cradena and Clan Eros were the best ammunition specialists in the galaxy, its to bad all that ordinance is gone too." -Bremen Ordo Trials and Tribulation Clan Eros was a Mandalorian Clan mostly made up of Canioneers and ordinance experts. During the Mandalorian blockade that halted the Republics main supply lines to the Core Worlds. Aliit Eros was in charge of supplying ordinance to the blockade. After being over ran by pirates, smugglers and the Republic what was left of Aliit Eros and the other Mandalorians ships escaped near destruction only to be Ambushed and destroyed by Republic forces just outside Sith space. Korgen Eros and his brother Skivt nearly escaped with their lives using an escape pod just before their Clan ship was destroyed hurling itself into a Republic Destroyer. Their mothers sacrifice allowed the two boys to escape to a nearby planet, where they imediately stowed away on a frieghter to Balmorra where rumors were hurd of a small Mandalorian clan living in the area being hired for mercenary work. As the boys landed they soon realized that a war was being set, between the Republic backed Local resistance and the Sith Empire. During the years of Guerilla conflict between the Resistance Militias and the Empire, Korgen and his brother made good pay working as Imperial hired scouts. Eventulaly Korgen settled down with a local mercenary named Mira Kol. They started a family and along with Skivt began the rebuilding of Clan Eros. When the treaty of Coruscant was signed, the Republic left Balmorra and with them the Mercenary work died. The other Patches of Mandalorian Mercenaries left and Korgen and his brother felt that there was better work off world as well. Death comes to those who follow it. Eight days before their shuttle departed Balmorra the fledging Clan Eros made up of Skivt, Korgen and his pregnant wife Mira. Were trapped, the shuttle had been sabatoged by the Balmorrian resistance. Whom were still very much iritated by the fact the republic left them to fight the Empire alone. Widespread panic insued on every civilian spaceport. Reports came in that sabatoge and bombings to all Civilian transports began flooding the holonet. Rumors spread thorugh the Imperial ranks that a lone Jedi was helping the resistance fight the Empire and causing the sabotage. Although no officals sightings were noted, most Imperials beleived the Jedi was there of his own accord. As people panic warriors standfast. Korgen and his brother were recruited in the hunt for this Lone Jedi and before long they were hot on his trail. Tracking him to the a local weapons factory, The Brother confronted and defeated a main cell of the Balmoran resistance as well captured the Jedi, but not before skivt was mortally wounded by the Jedi's lightsaber. After collecting his first Bounty, Korgen left for home, carrying his brothers helmet with him he vowed his new sons name would honor his brothers sacrafice. But things never tend to be for the best. Retaliation came swift when the resistance cells throughout Balmorra learned of their leaders capture and began bombing random cities across the planet. leaderless and disorganized they destroyed much of thier worlds homes and businesses. Korgens wife and unborn child were victims in these heartless acts. With no ties to life at all he left with revenge on his mind, but always with revenge, death comes to those who follow it.